Formation of the Three-Man Squad?
Boruto leaves home after breakfast without wearing his forehead protector, putting it on only after being out of his parents' line of sight. Shikamaru drops by Naruto's house to inform him of his various duties of the day. At the Academy, the genin discuss and wonder how they'll be group in teams. When Namida warns everyone Shino is arriving, Iwabee's sudden movement causes him to bump into Boruto, knocking him into Sarada, almost kissing her by accident, but she blocks him with her foot. Shino arrives and after a brief explanation on three-man teams, Shino begins informing the genin their teams. Denki, Metal, and Iwabee are Team 5, Wasabi, Sumire and Namidaare Team 15, Hōki, Hako, and Renga are Team 25, Enko, Dōshu, and Tsuruare Team 40. Inojin, Chōchō, and Shikadai are Team 10 much like their parents were, leaving Boruto, Sarada, and Mitsuki as Team 3. Sarada questions being in the same team as Boruto, as while she acknowledges his skill, she doesn't feel they're compatible, putting the team's teamwork in question. Sarada feels she can't afford to take detours from her goal of becoming Hokage. Konohamaru informs her she can appeal the decision to the Hokage. After the genin leave, Konohamaru and Shino discuss how requests for changing teams have never been approved. Boruto and Sarada arrive at the Hokage's office, but Shikamaru informs them Naruto is out on business, and he can't disclose his location. In the interest of finding Naruto, Boruto and Sarada call a truce. Mitsuki arrives with a copy of Naruto's schedule, having taken a look when Shikamaru was distracted with Boruto and Sarada. Elsewhere, Naruto tests some shinobi's ability to protect the village by having them restrain him with a barrier, which he easily overcomes. Shikamaru checks who is the Hokage's escort for the day, to inform them of Boruto and Sarada, and is amused to learn who it is. Mirai is notified about Boruto and Sarada. She refuses to let the three through. Mirai cuts the support ropes for the bridge they're crossing, but Mitsuki uses snakes to secure it. While Boruto fights Mirai, Sarada observes her with the Sharingan, looking for a vulnerability. Mirai notices Sarada's Sharingan, and traps her in genjutsu, requiring Boruto to snap her out of it. Mirai successfully repels them. Boruto and Sarada argue. Konohamaru arrives and comments on Mirai's strength. Mitsuki tells Boruto and Sarada they're trying too hard to be compatible, and in doing so, are not making the most of their individual skills. Boruto is too concerned with what Sarada will do, and Sarada is over-relying on her Sharingan. Boruto goes at Mirai with shadow clones, but keeps some hidden under the bridge. Sarada uses shuriken to distract Mirai, and notices the damage done by Mirai's chakra blades on the deflected shuriken. She uses shuriken to distract Mirai, allowing Boruto to knock her off-balance in a section of the bridge she damaged, where a hidden shadow clone pulls her off the bridge. Konohamaru compliments them, and after pointing out the value of hard-earned cooperation, asks Sarada if she'd still like to request another team. Sarada changes her mind about the team, but would still like to request Naruto something else. Naruto informs the shinobi he's training they must be prepared to protect Konoha from attacks at any moment. The genin and Konohamaru arrive, and Sarada requests Naruto for them to have the Team 7 designation, which Naruto grants.